Riri Katsuko
Appearance Riri is a sexy girl who likes to wear a red in-shirt, black skirt, black jacket, black net stockings and brown high heels. Riri also likes to wear blood red lipstick. When the region will be very cold Riri were a dark blue jacket besides her black jacket. Appearance Story A girl enters in the school. High heels and green school uniform. Every boys in the school stares at her. Her silver eye sparkle and her eye fall on a numb boy. Yes, he was Kai, captain of the Bladebreakers. Kai looked at her and she blushed. She opened her clucher and her brown hair with blue strip flew in the air. Noise of her heel fill the hall. She entered the classroom. The teacher introduced her “Boys, she's Riri. Her father did her admission in our school. Riri take the spare seat over there.” Riri looked sad when teacher said about her father and ever boy looked at her like she is different, yeah she is different but her habits were like a boy. She sat on the seat that was after Kai's. She never asked for anything. Riri was in the same hostel where Kai used to stay. She was Kai's roommate but never even looked at him. One evening, Riri wrote something on a tissue and threw it towards Kai. Kai read it. It was written “Meet me at the store room” Riri went out of the room. At 11:30 pm Kai was at store room. A voice said from behind “ 10 seconds late. Didn't I mentioned the time. Okay! No problem I wanted to take you somewhere.” At the dull light Kai tried to look at her. Oh! He noticed that she was Riri. Kai asked “what do you want?” “Um.... I don't have time to answer your question?”said Riri and raise her hand upto her shoulder. A beem of light hit Kai.*_*. Kai was at the forest of Tyson's town. He looked here and there and found Riri standing behind him. “Poor Kai.... After all you are a champion team captain.” said Riri. “What do you want?” asked Kai. Riri again raised her hand upto her shoulder and said “Forget everything about me.” A ray of light again hit Kai and was reflected by a mirror behind Kai. The reflected light didn't hit Riri but a tree behind her. Riri saved herself and ran away. Next day, after school, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were walking towards the forest and suddenly Tyson's eye fall on some bluish thing behind the tree. Tyson ran and saw it was Kai. “What is he doing here?” said Chief. “Is he sleeping?” said Tyson. “Stupid!!! He is not sleeping. He is asleep. Someone did this. This part of the forest is totally distroyed. What happened?” said Hilary in a distress. “Lets take him home.”*_* “Hey! What happen?” said Ray staring at Kai “ wha... How... What happen? How Kai came here?” Tyson looked nervous and Ray slapped at Kai's face. Kai woke up in an extreme way and said “How I came here? I was at hostel now...” “You were at the forest” said Hilary “what??? But how?”said Kai “I was at school.” Ray nodded and said “You're a liar, Kai. You forgot how you came here?” “Stop fighting, boys.” said a voice behind them. Kai got up and see. A girl with blond hair was standing on the border of Tyson's house. “won't you fall from there wearing such a long heel on the snow?” said Kenny. She answered “Not at all. Well...” she sits on the border and continued “ you have a way to know the truth..... Oh!! I forgot something.... I'll be back soon.” The girl ran away. “Who was she?“Hilary said as she